Wolfblood Retold
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Magdalyn has always dreamed of returning to the humans. she dreamed of living among them. When given the chance, she and her friend leave her fathers pack and go to live among the humans. They make friends with wolfbloods and humans alike and find love. But when her father comes for her, can she fight for what she wants? CHAPTER 10 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**3rd person**

The Pack were all asleep as 3 people walked around. The Alpha and his daughter were talking quietly about her plans. The 3rd person was the beta to the female alpha.

"Magdalyn I understand that you want more from life, but I don't want you going into the human world. Its too dangerous. " the Alpha said and Magdalyn sighed, she pushed her blonde dreadlocked hair back as she scoffed at her father.

"I can protect myself father. But if it makes you feel any better, I was planning on taking Ember with me." Magdalyn said, her father turned to glare at Ember who backed away and bowed slightly. Magdalyn stepped in front of Ember and glared at her father.

"Don't blame her. I asked her to go with me. Please let me do this. " she asked and waited for her fathers answer.

"Fine! But you only have a month before I send my second to fetch you." he spat and walked off. Magdalyn waited until he was in his den before turning to Ember.

"Make sure our trail is cold. " she said and Ember looked at her,

"You mean to no come back here." she stated while following her Alpha. The alpha's had their own beta's. Our pack was different than others.

"That's what I mean to do Ember. I hate it here. I get no freedom and no friends. They are always so afraid of me and my father that I get no real friends. I don't want to be a wolf-blood if I'm lonely." she said to her friend and beta. Ember nodded while she went about packing up their stuff.

* * *

**1 month later**

Magdalyn and Ember ran through the forest. They had camped out in the forest for that whole month. Then the day that her father's beta would come for us and she didn't want to go back. So we led him on a wild goose chase, right through other wolf pack territory. They ran to a town called Stoneybridge and stopped.

"Did we lose him?" asked Ember as she looked at Magdalyn, she shrugged and then bent down to the ground, she put her hand on the ground and looked up. Magdalyn saw yellow as she used Eolas, she saw the man cursing and trying in vain to use Eolas, he was never good at using it. He had lost them and he was afraid to go back to his alpha.

"Yea we lost him. He got lost when we were at the last town. " she said and Ember giggled as she walked into the town.

"Good thing he saved us money. Of course didn't know he was helping with our relocation. We can get a small place and some cloths. " she said and then turned Ember who was looking around in awe. She had never been in a human town, and she was a bit overwhelmed with it.

"Em, come on. Do you want to go to school with me?" Magdalyn asked as she walked to the first store, Ember turned to look at her and then nodded. After nodding she went back to looking around.

"Wait!" Ember yelled suddenly and blushed when all the humans in ear shot looked at her,

"We need to find the Alpha of this area. We can't just move in. There are rules we have to follow." Ember said as she lowered her voice, and was sniffing around.

"How are you so sure that there is an alpha in this area?" she asked Ember and Ember smiled, and sniffed again,

"I smell a cub. Where there is cubs, there are Alphas. We need to do this right Mags." she said and Magdalyn sighed and nodded. She then turned and started following a trail.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Maddy had just come home. She had told me of a boy wolf blood that was here. He was fitting in nicely, but now something wasn't right. Dan came into the room, he was growling,

"There are two girls here, they want to speak to the Alpha of the area." he said as Maddy came down from her room. Then the back door opened and Dean came in. Dean was our first child. He was 16 now, and he lived in his own little house on the property.

"Who are they? I can smell them from my place." he said as he walked into the room fully. I sighed, he was an alpha and he sometimes acted much like a wild alpha.

"Well lets go find out." I said and led the way out of the house. There standing in front of the house were 2 girls. One was blonde with dreadlocks, she was taller and she held her head high, she screamed alpha. The other girl was growling, eyes yellow and had red hair that was also in dreadlocks. She was crouching in front of the other girl and was watching all of us. She was a beta. Suddenly the girl with red hair started to lunge. Dean got in front of Maddy and I. But what stopped the girl was a yell,

"Ember! Enough!" the other girl yelled and Ember turned and looked at her.

"Go calm down. We came here for a reason. This isn't our territory. " the other girl spat at her and Ember growled one final time before running off into the woods.

"I'm so sorry. She has a hard time being human. I wanted to come here to ask your permission." she stated and Dan looked at me before turning back to her.

"What is your name? And ask for what?" he asked and the girl smiled and looked behind her to the loud howling. She sighed,

"I may have trouble getting her calmed down. My name is Magdalyn Driffield. My beta is Ember Ingham. And I have come here to ask permission to live in your territory. " she said and I looked and felt shocked. No one had ever come and asked to stay here.

"Your friend doesn't seem well to be in human territory. You on the other hand seem well suited to it." Maddy said as she stepped forward, Magdalyn looked at her and smirked,

"I used to live with humans. Mother left to live with humans when I was small. But father found us and took me back. And you must be the cub that Ember smelled. She's the one that told me we needed to speak to you." she said,

"Well I don't see any reason why you shouldn't stay. But no trouble. Keep her calm and if you need any help then we are here." I said and she smiled and bowed slightly as a howl rang out. She sighed,

"I'm sorry if you don't approve of what I do." she said and then bent down, and put her hand on the ground. Then she looked up and I growled as I realized she was using Eolas. She suddenly jumped up and cursed, then blushed when she realized we were listening.

"Sorry. I have to go. You will see us both in school." she said and then turned and ran towards the forest.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

I walked into the school 1 week later. We had gotten the Smiths to make papers for us, so now we were officially school students. I watched Ember as she walked in. She was trying so hard to be normal, but if someone bumped into her, she would start growling and I would have to drag her off. Ember was only 14, while I was 16. As I walked down the stairs to my next class I came face to face with the boy from the Smiths.

"So how's your friend doing?" He asked as he walked with me down the stairs, I sighed,

"She's doing good for now. I need someone to watch her, me and her don't have the same classes." I said and he smirked,

"Ill have my sister do it." he said and I smirked right back. We continued on to the class, And I hoped that my father wouldn't figure out where I was.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my characters. I own nothing but my characters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1**

**Season 1**

**Dean's P.O.V**

I looked up as I heard a commotion in the hallway. I walked out and froze as I saw Rhydian about to wolf out. I rushed over to them and helped Maddy push him into the dark room.

"You take care of him, ill take care of this." I said and she nodded as she locked the door. I turned back just as I heard Jimi accuse Rhydian of hitting him and starting it.

"Actually sir, I saw the whole thing." I said as I walked over, the teacher looked over and waited.

"Jimi started it. Rhydian simply walked away before things got out of hand. Jimi was bullying him." I said and the teacher turned on Jimi and walked him out of the hall. I smirked at his friends, who knew better than to try to bully me. They backed away as I walked over to the dark room door. When I heard the conversation going on I began to get angry. Rhydian was wild. It was obvious and here my sister was making him feel bad for wolfing out. I turned and walked off down the hall, ignoring the fact that my sister was now watching me walk away.

* * *

I sat in the forest with Magdalyn. She had found me when I hadn't shown up for our daily run. We had made it habit to run everyday for weeks. It helped calm her down and kept me happy.

"Dean, are you sure that she said all that on purpose?" she asked and I looked up and glared. She sighed,

"Look, she's just reaching that age for transformation. No one really knows this, but we start showing signs long before the pain shows. She could just be getting the anger. Don't be so hard on her." she said and I sighed, she got up and smiled down at me.

"You know something? You all make this seem like a bad thing. At least you have parents that live here. My mum is off in some other part of the country, she refuses to speak to me and dad. Father is insane. You know he had his beta trail me for a month straight after I left? He knew I was leaving, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone. I've been labeled a traitor Dean." she said and I threw the rock I was holding away from me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and she sighed before turning around and looking around.

"Because Dean! You guys have it so easy. I grew up without any knowledge. Mum wouldn't tell me anything. I didn't even know about wild wolf-bloods until Father came to take me away. And then he refused to allow me anything as well. You are being hard on your sister. She is probably going through a rough time." she said and then sat down.

"I'm sorry. I'm angry. Everyone here has a family, but I can't even go to my Father because he will drag me back or disown me. " she said and rubbed her head. She stood up again, but she didn't seem angry anymore.

"I'm gonna go run. You need to go have a chat with your sister. Don't act like she should already know. Unlike us, she hasn't been around wild wolf-bloods. Even though she was born this way, she really doesn't understand." she said and then turned and ran into the surrounding forest.

* * *

I followed my sisters trail until she got to the place that her friends were at. I couldn't believe that she had told Rhydian that he didn't belong. Its not like she knew at all what that boy was going through. And it was time I told her how I felt. Magdalyn had told me that she had seen the boy looking miserable as he walked by her new place.

"Maddy. I need to have a word with you." I said and ignored the looks on her friends faces. I sneered at the 3 girls that came over and motioned them to leave. I pulled Maddy outside and glared at her.

"Why would you tell someone that you don't know, that they don't belong here? What possessed you to say that? Need I remind you that I don't belong here either! I hate living here and trying to fit in. I only came back to being tame because you and Mum wanted me to. You, mum and dad mean the world to me. So don't push people to where they don't want to be." I growled and she looked down, she knew I was right. I had ran away when I first changed. I felt confined and so I left. I met a pack and lived with them for 3 years until Maddy and Mum found me. They begged me to come home and I finally agreed. My only demand was that I be allowed to run free and have my own house.

"Don't speak about things you don't understand Maddy. He is here for a reason. Let him be." I said and then I motioned for her to go back inside. But instead of going back in, she turned and ran off in the opposite direction. I shook my head and laughed. My little sister was a bit dumb sometimes, but she eventually came around.

* * *

I walked home slowly. I didn't feel like running. I knew that I had to talk to her, but I didn't like that I had shoved how I felt down her throat. As I walked, I heard someone laugh. Then Magdalyn appeared next to me.

"You did a good thing Dean." she said and smiled as she got closer. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your a good guy, well good for a tame wolf." she said and I laughed, she giggled and then grabbed my hand.

"Come race me." she said and then took off running for the forest. I took off after her, I decided that me and her should run more often, not just once a day.

"Hey! We should run more than once a day." I yelled up to her and she laughed as she ran, then she jumped up into the trees and jumped from tree to tree. I rolled my eyes as I followed her trail. But then I stopped. She jumped down next to me,

"You smell it too?" she asked and I nodded.

"Its wild. I know that. But who is it?" she asked as she sniffed around. Suddenly the trail went cold,

"We will deal with it later." I said and took off again. She yelled at me for cheating and ran after me.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Ill write more I promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

**Episode 2 S1**

I was frozen in the hallway. The halls were littered with pictures of a wolfblood. Ember was also standing frozen in a door way, but I knew she was standing there for another reason. Shannon Kelly was talking about her picture. The moment I saw Dean I ran to him and explained the problem. He sighed,

"Can we not get a break? We have a random wolf-blood out there, and Shannon is taking pictures left and right." he said and I nodded,

"Its not a random wolf-blood. I know who it is." I muttered and he spun around to look at me. I shook my head as the other humans all walked passed with Shannon. I noticed Rhydian walking away with something in his hand. Then I heard Shannon yelling about a lost memory card.

"Rhydian took it." I stated and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He turned and followed the boy out of the hall. I walked over to Maddy,

"Your brother has it covered." I said and turned to walk away. I heard her huff, and I decided to just keep walking,

"I don't need his help." she spat and I rolled my eyes, she was definitely getting the Wolf-blood anger early.

"Keep telling yourself that Sweetheart." I said and kept walking. I laughed when I heard her curse me.

* * *

I watched as Shannon was being yelled at for hitting another student. She was so depressed, and I kinda felt bad for her. But on the other hand, she did take a picture of the wolf. I followed her as she walked out into the hallway, and was stopped by Maddy.

"No. Come to my house, we can make dark chocolate biscuits..." Maddy started and Shannon cut her off,

"No. Ill pass. I'm just gonna go home. " she said and Maddy got a look on her face,

"Who are you and what have you done with Shannon Kelly?" she joked, but Shannon didn't smile, She looked her friend in the eyes,

"Sorry Maddy. I'm just gonna go home." she said and walked off leaving Maddy to stare after her. I walked over to Maddy,

"Come on." I said and started walking away. I looked back and noticed that she was following me.

* * *

We sat against a tree, and she was still in her own little world.

"I don't understand it." she muttered finally and I looked at her,

"Have you ever been bullied Maddy?" I asked and she looked up, and shook her head,

"Then you will never understand. She isn't the most confident person. I've noticed that about her. She handles it well, but sometimes she doesn't handle it well at all." I said and looked at her again, she seemed to be thinking about what I said,

"Its hard to understand what its like to be bullied. Being told your a liar, being told your a loser, or that your nothing. That your an attention seeker. She is obsessed with the monster thing, because of that. She feels she has to prove to everyone that she is someone. " I said and she looked up at me,

"I get that now. But I can't keep letting her take pictures of wolves." she said and I smiled at her,

"Throw her a bone Maddy. She's desperate. And you never know, even if she does find out, she may be that one friend that takes it well. Just don't write her off so soon, and don't pressure her into getting better, let her do things at her own pace. " I said as I gathered my school bag. I then smiled down at her,

"Yes life as a wolf-blood is hard. But being a human is much harder. So just go easy on her. I'll see you later." I said and with that I turned and walked off.

* * *

I stood pacing the forest floor, while Ember and Dean sat on the ground. I was telling them of the random wolf-blood that was wandering around.

"So let me get this straight. James is the wolf-blood. Who is this man?" Dean asked, and Ember sighed.

"James is a very nasty man. He's an alpha. He is the one that killed my mother for consorting with humans." Ember said and looked around,

"He is here for a reason. He is known to all packs as the executioner. He takes out any wolf-blood that is kicked out of their pack. We are still not sure why he is like that. But he isn't someone I want to fight." I said and he nodded,

"Should we tell your parents? I mean Shannon found him, so that means Maddy would know." I asked and he shook his head.

"The reason I left to be wild was because they wouldn't tell me or Maddy anything. Anything I know now is self taught. They won't tell her. " he said and Ember growled as she stood up,

"This man isn't a joke. They need to know. If Maddy, or even Shannon are seen together, things will go from bad to disastrous. I don't want to step all over your parents authority. But it needs to be done. " Ember said and as we left, I turned and froze. Yellow eyes stared back at me from the tree line. I kept my eyes on him, and hoped that he was just passing through.

* * *

My hope of him just passing through was short lived. I had been tracking him, and I came upon Shannon and Tom instead. As I passed them, I smelled James. He was right behind them. I turned and watched as the wolf appeared behind them. I saw Rhydian go after him and I groaned. I jumped and landed behind Maddy who turned,

"Text your brother. Tell him to track me. " I said and then I turned and ran after Rhydian. I came up on him just as he was thrown by the man.

"You stupid idiot. He's an alpha!" I spat and the wolf whimpered. I got in front of him as he charged with teeth and claws. I felt a sharp pain in my side, but I knew better than to check it. I stared at the other wolf.

"I'm an alpha. We are here because you are endangering our secret. " I said calmly, and when I realized that he wasn't going to shift or leave, I transformed to my wolf. It was then that I heard his voice.

"_You lie. I saw you with them. I'm only here for the boy, Dean."_ he said and I snapped at him as he tried to get past me, and run into the surrounding forest. I smelled Dean coming and I knew I needed to diffuse the problem before he got here.

"_I don't lie. They are my friends, but they don't know about us. We manage to keep them ignorant. But you coming here and attacking people and getting your picture taken aren't helping. Dean only left because his family needed him. They live here as humans. And no one knows any better."_ I spat back in my head and I knew by the look on his face that he was starting to see things my way.

"_Very well, you make sense girl. But if you ever get in my way again I will kill you."_ he spat and then turned and ran off into the night. I turned back to human and glared at Rhydian.

"Are you asking to be killed? That was an alpha! You wouldn't have stood a chance." I said as I helped him up. He looked pale and he had scratches on his face, but he was otherwise unharmed. I turned just as Dean came tearing out of the woods, he looked around, and when he saw nothing he turned to me.

"It seems that when you left your wild pack, the leader was mad. James was sent for you." I said and he looked shocked,

"Don't worry I made him see reason. To him family is important. Now that he knows that you left for your family, he won't come again. " I said and then turned on Rhydian who was also looking shocked,

"And you! Next time you decide to play hero, at least know who your going against. Now go home before I tell Mrs. Smith what happened tonight." I spat and he growled at me slightly, but he turned and left. I turned back to Dean and let out a huge breath and looked down. His eyes followed mine,

"He hurt you." he stated and I saw his veins, I grabbed him by the hands,

"Dean, look at me. I've had worse. And it does hurt, but I'll be fine. Please calm down." I said and he struggled for several minutes before he opened his eyes and they were back to brown.

"My question is why he didn't take Dean when we were in the forest the last time." Ember said as she stepped out of the shadows. I shook my head, not knowing the answer to that.

"I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want to know what he was thinking." I stated and Dean looked at me as he dragged me off to his parents car.

* * *

_**Well that raps that one up. Now the next chapters wont be like the real Wolfblood tv series. I just wanted to orient everyone with all the characters. So please enjoy. Oh and I own nothing but my own characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 3 S1**

**Maddy's P.O.V**

It was one week after my first transformation and I felt so much better. Of course I had school so I couldn't even go out and run. It was times like these that I hated being tame, but I wouldn't ever tell Mum that. As I ran to school, I saw Rhydian up ahead and smirked as I had the sudden urge to jump on his back. That was short lived as he suddenly vanished. I stopped and looked around. Then I heard a whistle.

"Up here." he said and I looked at him, I smiled as I watched him jump down. He came walking over,

"You are following me. I figured you wanted to race." he said and I laughed,

"Yea. And no cheating this time." I said and he looked scandalized. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, he turned and took off.

"See? Your cheating again!" I yelled and faintly heard him laughing. I smirked and ran to catch up with him.

"Don't talk just run. It doesn't matter though, I'm gonna win." he said from a head of me and I rolled my eyes as I ran faster. As we made it to the school I ran past Dean who was watching us run. We stopped running and Rhydian smirked,

"See? I won." he said and I growled lowly as I turned on him,

"Actually, I won. But of course you 2 were too wrapped up in arguing to notice that I was also with you. So I won. And both of you lost." Dean said and I looked at him as he grinned. He then turned and ran to catch up with Magdalyn who was laughing at our faces.

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

I sat at the table while Mother lectured Maddy about the fact that her friends had found out about us. They were now packing. I wasn't going and Mum was trying hard to convince me to go.

"I'm not going Mum. Your not giving her friends enough credit. Your already writing them off." I said as I stood up and went outside. The moment I did, I came face to face with Shannon and Tom.

"Your one too?" she asked and I looked at her,

"Whats your point Shannon? Did you come here to gloat or what?" I asked and she looked down,

"No. I... um... well I came here to give you guys this. I get that you guys are trying to protect yourselves." she said and I looked her over before nodding.

"I take it Rhydian had a go at you?" I asked and the looks on their faces told me the answer. I motioned for them to follow me, and I led them into the house. Maddy stood up as they came in, she had been crying.

"Rhydian left with his pack." I stated as I looked at Maddy. The hopeful look on her face fell, and I excused myself.

* * *

I found Rhydian as he was crossing a field.

"Hey!" I yelled and he turned. His mother and brother stopped too, and I ignored them as I walked up to Rhydian.

"Do you really think that you can leave not say good bye to Maddy. You know she loves you right?" I asked and he looked down.

"I'm leaving because her parents hate me. They don't want me here. And I don't want to fight them. " he said and I nodded, I knew how my parents could be,

"They don't hate you. But I get why you would think that. Look, just take care of yourself. And if you ever decide to come back, then go straight to her. " I said and he looked at his mother for a second before looking back at me.

"You think I should stay." he said and I laughed,

"God no. Look, I would so follow you if I thought that my parents and Maddy wouldn't hunt me down. No I'm a wild wolfblood by nature. And your wild too. I know you are. It doesn't take a genius to see that. Now go, Ill go tell Maddy bye for you." I said and he smiled as he turned and walked towards his family. I watched him go, and I felt Magdalyn come up beside me.

"Its an odd thought, but that's another person my parents pushed away." I said as I turned to face her. She smiled and took my hand and pulled me back towards the town.

"He will be back. He may want to be wild, but his mate is here. He won't be gone long." she said and I hoped she was right.

* * *

I walked back into the house and glared at my mum. She looked at me confused as she saw Magdalyn behind me, she was holding my hand and keeping me calm.

"This is your fault." I growled and Mum growled right back. I noticed that Shannon and Tom were here as well. It was no use hiding it from them anymore.

"You knew that Maddy liked Rhydian, and you knew he had no pack. No place to go. But you still kept pushing." I spat as I tried to break free from Magdalyn. Dad was looking worried, and Maddy was looking shocked.

"Don't speak about things you don't understand Dean." she spat and I growled loudly. Shannon and Tom looked at me with wide eyes, and Maddy stood up to shield them.

"I do know. You pushed me away as well. All I wanted was to be informed, nothing else. But no you kept me and Maddy clueless. That's what pushed me away. Your overbearing and controlling and I hate it. " I bellowed and Mum looked hurt.

"The truth hurts mum. Maddy found someone she could love, and what do you two do? You push him away. So now he's leaving. He thinks you both hate him. He loves Maddy! Are you both that blind? Your not just pushing him away, your hurting Maddy too." he growled, and went to lunge, but Magdalyn got in front of me and pushed me back.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Attacking them isn't going to solve anything." she said and I allowed her to push me out of the house. She took my hand,

"Come on. You can race me to our spot." she said and took off. I looked back to the house and saw mum standing there in the doorway, she looked hurt and guilty. I turned and followed after Magdalyn.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoy. And please don't get mad because I changed stuff. I don't own anything but my own characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE- I am not keeping with the story. I will add some from time to time so that it sounds like the same story. Magdalyn, Dean, Ember and Oswin are my own creation, and I made it so Magdalyn is mated to Dean.

"_Italics are thought speaking, between wolves."_

**Eolas is the ability to see the whereabouts of someone is, only works for Wolfbloods.**

**Ansin is the ability to see the history of an item.**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 1**

**3 months later**

**Dean's P.O.V**

I looked up as I saw Ember and Magdalyn come into the school hallway. Ember looked good, but Magdalyn looked tired. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she was snapping at Ember. Ember sighed and went on to class as Magdalyn sat down in the hallway and leaned against the lockers.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her, she groaned,

"Its no moon day." she spat and I chuckled as she leaned her head against my shoulder. Maddy came down the hallway and stopped in front of me, she sat down Maddy looked miserable. She apparently wasn't taking no moon day very well either.

"She looks how I feel." she looking over at Magdalyn as she put her head on my other shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her, but allowed the two girls to sleep. I looked up as Ember came over to me,

"So is it true you have a crush on Magdalyn?" she asked suddenly and she was smirking at me. I growled at her and she backed up.

"You know that being an alpha your going to have to make sure she knows that your her alpha." she said and then turned and fled as I growled loudly. Maddy jumped as she heard it and looked at me.

"Why did you growl? " she asked and I sighed, I pushed her up,

"You should be in class." I stated and she groaned before leaving. I turned to look at Magdalyn who was still out cold, she was pale and looked horrible. I did have a crush on her, but I wasn't going to tell her as I knew she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

The next full moon brought Rhydian. He had apparently been gone for 2 months, and now he was back. I stood next to mum as she spat at the boy and blamed him for bringing danger to her family.

"Mum! You can't go blaming him. He was just trying to live. Its not like he asked the man to follow him." I spat at her and she glared at me as she turned and started to get dinner ready. I followed Maddy outside to talk to Rhydian who was stuck on leaving.

"Hey! What do you think is going to happen? He isn't going to leave us alone just because you leave!" I yelled and jumped in front of him as he turned away from Maddy who had stopped. I pulled him away.

"She loves you. You love her. I can see a mate bond a mile away. Don't put her in danger by leaving. Yes it is your fault that they followed, but now you have to think of them. They aren't wild like you and I. So you need to think of her. She wants you here." I said and then turned and walked back to the forest.

* * *

I sat with Magdalyn in the forest, she was reading something, and she was also listening to me talk.

"I don't blame him Dean. He obviously isn't in his right mind. I know Alric. He is insane, and he hates new people. He probably had it out for him since the moment he got there." she said and I looked at her as she looked up to look around the forest.

"So you think I should..." I started but her phone began ringing. She picked it up and I could hear Ember.

"You need to get to the school now." she said and said the name Alric and Magdalyn jumped up and took off. I growled and jumped up to follow her.

* * *

We reached the school at different times. When I got there, she was standing with Maddy and Rhydian as they told them to leave.

"I'm not shocked to see you here Niece." Alric spat at Magdalyn and she growled right back,

"Don't presume to know me Uncle." she spat back and he laughed, she stepped back as he got closer,

"Imagine my surprise when your father visited and told me that you had run off. He offered his pack to me if I found you. " he said and she growled again,

"If you tell him I'm here I'll hunt you down Uncle. You know I will." she spat to him as she backed off and stood behind the chairs. He didn't focus on Rhydian though. Instead he kept his eyes on her. She sighed.

"What can I give you to keep you quiet?" she asked and he motioned for her to come over. Ember tried to keep her from going to him, but the glare she got made her stop. Her uncle whispered in her ear and she growled as he spoke.

"That's all? I don't buy that for a second." she spat and he smirked at her and her eyes narrowed.

"I really want your mother." he said finally and she stepped back as she looked him over. The moment they had him leaving, she sat down, and Ember joined her,

"I can't believe Father would offer his entire pack to that man." she said as she looked at Ember. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. But just as she went to answer Ember, the doors opened and the same beta came into the room. She passed a piece of paper to Ember who had stood up and was shielding Magdalyn. The the beta turned and left. The moment that Magdalyn read over the note she stood up and came over to me.

"I want you and Ember to watch the area. He wants to talk to me. Rhydian ill try to get him to leave you alone, but I don't think you should go near his pack for a while. And I think you should think of telling Maddy what you feel about her. " she said and he nodded at her.

* * *

**Several days later,**

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

I stood in the small clearing where I knew he wanted to meet me. I held the item that he had asked for. It was the family necklace that was gold and silver. I turned as I heard walking. From behind me, my uncle came walking over.

"I didn't think you would meet me." he said as he leaned down and I growled as he used Eolas.

"But apparently you don't trust me. You have Ember and your mate watching us." he said and I growled again.

"Do you blame me? Your insane uncle. I hope you don't think that ill just let you have Rhydian like you want." I said as I looked him straight in the eyes. He didn't respond, instead he circled me,

"So you do wish to go back? That is the price for not giving me what I want. Ill drag you back screaming if I have to." he said and I laughed at him, he seemed shocked for a second.

"You can have what you want. But Rhydian won't be one of them." I said again and back up so that I could watch him fully. I pulled out the necklace and threw it to him. He smirked as he caught it. He came forward and stopped inches away from my face.

"Where is your mother?" he asked and I closed my eyes. When I was little, he could make me afraid for my own life just by looking at me. But I hoped that I could keep that from happening. I was afraid of this man. He could drag me back, and I wouldn't be able to break free. I had to do this carefully as he was still talking to Father. I opened my eyes and froze. He was gone! I turned around just in time to see him in wolf form, lunging at me. I jumped out of the way, and stared at the man. I could feel the change starting as he stared at me. He obviously wanted a fight. I stood before him as a wolf. I was a deep brown wolf, that was bigger than normal.

"_I want your mother."_ His voice in my head was like a bellow. To any other wolf, this bellow would have you cowering and giving in. But my Father had trained me to do the same thing.

"_Not a chance in hell. You attacked me. Why do you want her?"_ I asked right back as we circled each other. I noticed that Dean and Ember were watching us, but had stayed where I put them. Dean seemed shocked though.

"_You know why I want her. Give me what I want."_ he said and I sighed, I didn't see a way out of this. So I decided to make a deal.

"_Ill give it to you if you leave Rhydian alone. That means no coming back when your done with Mum. No revenge."_ I said back to him as I returned to human. He soon followed and he smirked.

"That is a deal little girl." he said and I rolled my eyes. I took out a paper and wrote the area down where mum was. The moment I did, it was snatched out of my hands and he ran off. I turned and sighed. I looked up as Rhydian and Maddy came out of the forest, they both walked up to me,

"Rhydian I just betrayed my own mother for you. So you better stick to your word." I said as I turned and walked away.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Alric stopped running and stood in front of his brother, he was pacing.

"She tried to keep me quiet by giving me this." he said and Oswin took the note and the necklace.

"She betrayed her family so that you wouldn't tell me where she is." he growled and he called his beta up to him. The moment he was there, he backhanded the man, who fell to the ground and looked up at his alpha as his alpha wolfed out. Before the man could get up and run, the wolf pounced and killed him. He transformed back and looked at Alric.

"Tell me where she is. Someone get rid of this body!" he yelled and several men came forward and took the torn body away from the camp. Alric smirked at his brother and began to tell him details of what he had seen, including the town name.

* * *

**Hope you like. It is rather short and I would love reviews. But no haters please. I own nothing but my own characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 2 S2**

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Rhydian was sitting in the house with me, and I was folding cloths. Dad decided that I should have responsibility, which just made me want to scream. I heard movement outside, so I got up and went to the door. When I saw nothing, I decided to go outside instead of folding more cloths. As I rounded the corner of the house, I saw a red head stealing my cloths.

"Hey!" I yelled and the girl turned and I saw yellow eyes. She was holding my school uniform. I tried to yank them away from her, but Rhydian came and distracted me. The girl ran off.

"She stole my cloths." I snapped at him and he sighed,

"She didn't mean any harm." he said and I turned to look at him in shock,

"Who is she?" asked Dad as he had followed Rhydian out of the house, Rhydian turned and sighed,

"Her name is Jana. She is the daughter to Alric." he said and I turned to stare at the spot that Jana had been in. I felt really jealous. I never noticed that Dean and Magdalyn were standing behind mum. I was too focused on the fact that Rhydian knew another girl, and that she was here.

I walked into school and gasped. There standing in my cloths was Jana. She was smirking at Rhydian and she was getting lectured about being here.

"I cant leave Rhydian. Father kicked me out." she said and something told me she wasn't being truthful about why she was really here. I turned to go to class and saw Ember staring at Jana, and she didn't seem to happy.

"Whats wrong?" I asked and she looked at me,

"You don't need to know. I have to go inform Magdalyn of this." she said and then pushed past me and into one of the classrooms. I stared after her, as I thought that she was shrugging me off.

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

I looked up as Ember came walking into the classroom. She went right over to Magdalyn who looked up from her book. The book was German and was really thick.

"Jana is here." she said and Magdalyn nodded,

"Yes Ember I know." she responded and Ember sighed, she pushed the book away from Magdalyn as she sat down next to her and ignored the other students who glared at her for being in their classroom.

"No you don't understand, she is here. As in going to school. She knows Rhydian, and Maddy is acting jealous." she and Magdalyn looked up at that, and looked at me. I shrugged as I didn't know what she wanted. She stood up and walked out. I went to follow and Ember stopped me,

"Let her do this alone." she said and left too. I sighed as I hated being told what to do. So I decided to go listen in on their conversation.

* * *

They were talking outside in one of the alleyways. I stood against the wall and heard them.

"Im not stupid Jana. What are you really doing here?" I heard Magdalyn ask and Jana growled, and they growled for 10 minutes before Jana answered.

"Father has kicked me out." she said and even I could tell she was lieing.

"You hurt anyone here Cousin, and your Father will be the least of your worries." Magdalyn spat and I saw Jana run away from the Alley.

"I take it you didn't buy that lie either?" she asked as she came to stand next to me, she was watching Jana run.

"Not for a second." I replied as I looked at her, she seemed worried,

"Something isn't right. She shouldn't be here. Even if her father had kicked her out, he wouldn't allow her near a human town. I plan to find out what is going on." she said and walked over to where Ember was waiting.

* * *

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I ran with Rhydian through the trees to where Jana was staying. She said she needed help sorting out the trailer, and so we were going, not that I wanted to. Suddenly Rhydian stopped,

"She's not alone." he said and took off again, as we got to the trailer, we saw that Magdalyn was standing there, and Ember was keeping watch out. When her eyes met ours, she turned and muttered something to Magdalyn.

"Jana, your my cousin. I know when you lie. You have been here for a month now, and I can smell my uncle here. So you want to tell us what is going on? Or do I need to go to the source?" she asked as she ignored Ember who was watching us, we saw Jana's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"No he will be so mad if you go to him. No one is supposed to know about the plan." she said and Magdalyn growled,

"What plan?" she asked and stepped forward, Jana jumped back and hit the wall of the trailer. She looked scared,

"Please your my cousin! " she begged and Magdalyn laughed,

"Don't give me that sob story. You let your uncle beat me for talking to a small human child. I haven't forgotten that. Now tell me the plan." she said calmly, but I could see her veins were out and so I knew she was in the middle of changing.

"Father wanted me to come here, to make Rhydian go to him. He wants him to apologize to him. He said no harm would come to him if he did." she said and I looked at Rhydian who looked angry that she had come here for that. I didn't blame him at all for being angry.

"Your stupid if you think that Uncle Alric won't kill him. Besides, he gave me his word not to go to your father, and he better damn well keep it. I gave up my mothers location to keep him safe and I won't be helping him again." Magdalyn said and then lunged at Jana who screamed and ran.

"Tell your father to leave him alone. He gave his word. And tell him that we aren't stupid. He will have to try harder than that to fool me." she spat and then looked at Ember,

"Want to make sure she gets there?" she asked and Ember nodded, before taking off after Jana. Magdalyn turned and looked right at us.

"I knew you would come. She likes to follow her father much like people follow god. Go home." she said and was gone before we could even stop her.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

We chased her all the way back to her Father who was waiting near his own pack.

"What are you doing here Jana?" he asked and she bowed to him, she told him of what we had done and he growled. He suddenly hit her, sending her flying and landing on her back. She held her face as she cried.

"You are an alpha. You should have killed her. I need that boy so he can be punished." he growled at her and she looked up at him in shock.

"You said he wouldn't be harmed." she said and sat up, he growled again at her and she flinched when he came at her, she jumped up and tried to keep far from him.

"I lied. That girl kept him from me. And now she is turning you against me. Come here!" he bellowed and she shook her head as she kept backing up. She screamed when he came at her and grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her back to his pack. Ember jumped out of a tree and yanked him away from her. I took hold of Jana and looked her over.

"Go back. Dean will be there to meet you." I said and sent her away. On my way here I had told Dean where I was, and that I wanted him to meet me near the trailer. I smirked at my uncle as he stood back up.

"Get back here daughter. Or you are not my daughter." he yelled and I turned and pushed her farther into the forest when she stopped.

"He won't let you live now. Run." I said and she turned and ran. I heard her sobs as she ran. I turned back to Uncle Alric and waited.

"You turned her against me!" he yelled and Ember managed to get in his way before he could hit me. I yanked Ember away just as his claws came down on her, and she landed next to me. We often fought like this. She would be the shield, and I would pull her out before she got hurt at all. It made anyone who fought us mad.

"You pushed her away. All we did was threaten her to return to you." I said as I pushed Ember towards the forest. As I turned to follow his next words stopped me,

"Here is a gift for you." he said and threw a bag at me. I looked at it in confusion. I could smell the old blood. But I didn't know what it was. Ember grabbed it before I could and dragged me away with her. As we ran I heard his laughter behind us.

* * *

**Rhydian's P.O.V**

I ran over to Jana who had come back. She was sobbing and saying that her father had tried to kill her. That Magdalyn and Ember had saved her. I looked up just as Magdalyn and Ember came running out of the forest. Ember stopped forest and handed the bag over to Magdalyn who opened it. She went falling to the ground in shock. As she fell, the bag fell and a head rolled out of the bag. Ember looked ready to be sick, and Jana struggled to get out of my arms. She crawled over to Magdalyn and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. " she said and Magdalyn looked at her, and I noticed that she was crying, but she wasn't making any noise.

"It's not your fault Jana. It's mine. I'm the one who gave him the location. I should have known that he wanted to kill her. " she said and turned back to staring at the river that was in front of. She suddenly got up and took off into the woods. Ember stopped everyone from following her, as she looked to where she had went.

"Give her time. And Rhydian, I suggest you make sure you keep your word, because Magdalyn no longer has anything to lose. " she said as she looked at me. I nodded once before turning and heading towards Maddy's house.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Oswin stepped out of the shadows to see his brother still laughing. He had just witnessed the small fight he had with Magdalyn, Ember and Jana. He turned,

"Go to the town. Act like a student. I don't want Jana. I want Magdalyn. Get close to her in anyway you see fit. " Oswin said to one of the teen wolfbloods that had come with him.

"You will get the rest of the pack when I have my daughter." he said and then turned and walked away, Alric growled in anger at his brothers back, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. I own nothing except my characters.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**S2 Episode 4**

**Nathan's P.O.V**

I ran through the woods, thinking of the plan that he had planned for Magdalyn. He knew that if he didn't complete his mission Magdalyn as well as her father would hunt him down. I smirked as I saw her in the school yard. It was odd seeing a wild Alpha so close to humans. She was talking to a red haired girl, which I recognized as Ember. I saw another guy come up to them and Magdalyn smiled at him. It was obvious that she liked him, and he would be my first target. I looked down at the uniform I had, and then I started walking towards the school. It was then that their eyes were on me. I was sure that they knew me.

Magdalyn cornered me, not caring that people were looking at us. The boy from earlier was looking like he wanted to step in.

"Father sent you." she said and I smirked as I stepped towards her,

"Of course, but you can't stop me. I'll do what I was sent to do. And your little boy toy will be the first to go." I said and then I stepped past her and walked down the hallway. I turned and saw her looking mad, her eyes were starting to turn yellow.

I looked up as Magdalyn sat down in front of me at the table. We were in the cafeteria. She sat there and stared at me for a long time,

"Im not going to tell you." I said and she growled slightly, then she smirked,

"Your in another Alpha's territory. I could just out you to them." she said and I sat my book down and looked her over.

"No you won't. You know that I'll take anyone out. I'd make you regret it." I said and laughed as she got up and fled the table.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

I sat in the kitchen of the Smith house. Dean sat next to me, and his mum and dad were sitting on the other side of the table. Maddy had been sent over to her friends house.

"So this new boy was sent here to get you by any means?" Mr. Smith asked and I nodded, I then explained that he was told to kill people if they got in his way.

"This is dangerous. " his mum said and I sighed as I stood up,

"Ill just go back. He only wants me, and it would keep you all safe." I said and I turned as the door burst open, and Ember came walking in,

"No! What we both did was treason. He will kill you. How would that solve anything?" she asked and I growled at her, and she growled right back. She was becoming her own alpha, and so she no longer saw me as her alpha.

"What do I do then? He sent Nathan here to get me. You know Nathan just as well as I do. He doesn't feel guilty or remorse when he kills people. " I spat and Ember sat down as she seemed to think this through.

"Wait until after the new moon. Then we will help you decide." Mrs. Smith said suddenly as she must have seen a fight coming on. I looked at her as I nodded. Ember stood up again and walked back out again, and I sat back down.

"He means business. If I don't go back, he might just bring the whole pack down on us." I said as I looked over at Dean who was looking angry.

"Your not going Maggie. I want you here. And ill kill him before he even gets the chance to take you anywhere." he spat and then got up and ran out. I looked after him in shock, he had never acted like that before.

"You do realize that he likes you?" his dad asked as he stood up to start cooking their dinner. I didn't answer as I also got up. They watched me as I took off out the door to go after Dean.

* * *

I found Dean with Maddy and Rhydian. He was talking to them about the situation.

"Dean. I won't go." I said as I stepped up behind him, he turned and looked me over before nodding. He was smiling again, and I was glad that he was.

"So what are you going to do then?" asked Maddy and I shrugged.

"I don't know. To be honest, I know that Dad isn't going to let me live. I would rather live than go back. Ember is the same way. She's terrified of Dad. " I said, I looked around watching for Ember. She normally followed me everywhere.

"well Mum and Dad said you could..." Maddy started and stopped as a loud howl rang out in the trees around us. It was Ember.

* * *

**Ember's P.O.V**

I was running. James was chasing me. How I had found out that I was one of his targets, was through Nathan. He had turned me in, and led me to James.

"You can't run forever little girl. Come out and face your consequences." his voice said and I looked down from the trees as I jumped from tree to tree. As I went, I kept a close eye on the trunk to make sure he hadn't cut me off. Suddenly a hand gripped my ankle and I went flying. I landed arm first and yelled as I felt the bone shatter. I turned onto my back. As soon as I did, a boot landed on my chest. I slowly started sucking in air so that I could howl. But I was distracted by Nathan who came tearing out of the woods.

"Dad! You promised you wouldn't hurt her! You said you would take her back to her pack." he yelled and I felt mad, but knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"Son I kill. That's my job. She and her alpha are deserters, they deserve to die." he spat and Nathan looked at him in shock, then he looked down at me. He seemed hurt by his father, and conflicted. James dropped down and put his hand to my neck.

"Im going to watch you die. This is your punishment for leaving your pack." he said as his grip tightened. So in a desperate move, I did the only thing I could do. I took my good arm and slammed it into his face, hoping to distract him. That hope was short lived as he simply put his knee into my ribs, and I felt them break. Since he had taken his hand off my neck to move, I breathed in and howled long and hard. As I was once again cut off, I hoped that Magdalyn had heard it. Suddenly, James went flying, and I was yanked up. I was pulled behind Nathan who growled at his dad.

"I can't let you do this. I told you why they left, you didn't want to listen." he spat and James looked at his son angrily. He then looked at me. I was doubled over, using my good arm to put pressure on my ribs.

"Nathan, hand her over." he commanded and Nathan shook his head. Behind James the trees moved, and Magdalyn came tearing out of the trees and to a halt behind James. Moments later Maddy, Rhydian and Dean came out behind her.

"Give her to me now!" he bellowed and I saw Nathan back up in fear. But he still shook his head and kept in front of me.

"If you don't hand her over, then you will no longer be welcome back with your pack. And you won't be my son anymore." he growled and I saw the shocked look on Nathan's face. I felt bad for him, and before he could stop me, I stepped in front of him.

"Your a shitty father!" I spat and I saw Magdalyn smile as she watched me. She motioned to Dean, who took his phone out. Then she slowly made her way forward as James growled at me. Nathan was watching me and Magdalyn as he stayed behind me. Just as I was growling back, he lunged. But it wasn't me that he hit. Magdalyn had jumped in front of me and had taken the brunt of his hit. She managed to push him back as Mr and Mrs Smith broke through the trees and stopped to watch in shock. Magdalyn finally pushed him away and stood in front of me, she was crouching and staring the man down. Mrs Smith came up to stand next to Magdalyn who was still not talking, she was obviously fighting the urge to change.

"Your in our territory. Leave." Mrs. Smith said and growled when he turned on her.

"You can't intimidate me on my own territory. Leave!" she bellowed back and stepped forward to keep him from lunging at Magdalyn who was still not moving.

"This isn't over. I shall return, and when I do, ill be bringing your father with me." he growled back and Magdalyn suddenly growled and lunged at him. I jumped forward and caught her around the middle, knocking her to the ground. She struggled and was growling. Her veins were black and pulsing. I looked up to see James glaring at me, and I glared right back. As I looked up, Magdalyn suddenly pushed me hard. I went flying into Nathan who managed to position himself so that he landed first and I landed on him. I groaned in pain as I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Your friend went to hunt him down. " he said and I sighed as I managed to sit up. My ribs were on fire, and my arm hurt as well.

"I know. But I can't go after her. She will be on her own." I said as I allowed Maddy to help me up. As I stood I noticed that Dean was gone too, and I let out what breath I had been holding. At least Magdalyn would have back up.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have another one in the making, and please don't be mad. It won't follow the actual TV series, so please enjoy. By the way I OWN NOTHING!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 5 S2**

I sat alone under the soon to be full moon. Tomorrow would be the full moon, and I still haven't seen Magdalyn or Dean. They had been hunting James for almost a week now. My arm was in a cast, that I would rip off when I changed. And my ribs were left alone. I looked up as Nathan came walking over. He sat down on the ground next to me.

"Why did you stop him? And don't give me that sob story that he promised to not hurt me." I said as I turned back to watching the moon. I heard him sigh, but I ignored it.

"To be honest I wanted an excuse to leave the wild pack. The real reason for my leaving the pack was to hunt my mate, who left." he said and I turned to him, he had to be wrong. The only people to leave the pack was me, Magdalyn and now Nathan. My eyes widened as what he was saying finally hit me.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I stood up and started walking off into the treeline. His hand landed my good arm, and I found myself turned towards him.

"Please believe me. I'm not lying. I avoided you when I first got here because I was being watched. " he said and I glared at him. I had been avoiding him after that night. I tried to yank my arm out of his but he had a strong grip,

"You can't be serious! But you turned me over to your father. That almost got me killed." I spat and tried again to get him to let go, but he wouldn't. I sighed as I realized that he wasn't going to just let go.

"I'm not lying! Can't you feel the mate bond?" he asked and I looked at him for a minute before closing my eyes and looking for the mate bond. It slammed into me, making me sway. He was right. The mate bond was there, and it was strong simply because they hadn't done anything to build on it.

"Your not lying on that. But it doesn't change the fact that you handed me over to your dad." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Your right it doesn't change anything. But all I'm asking for is a chance to prove myself. My dad did lie to me." he said and I sighed, I sat back down and yanked him down with me.

"Fine you have your chance. Just don't screw it up." I said as I once again looked up at the moon. I could feel it already and it wasn't even full yet.

* * *

The day after the full moon was hectic. I had just woke up to find myself being held by Nathan. Flashes of the night before came back, and I smiled as I remembered tackling him. I had just stood up when I heard movement. It was too early for Humans to be up. As I crouched and growled, Magdalyn and Dean came walking through the trees.

"Don't look like that. You know how to use Eolas I'm sure." Magdalyn said as she came to a stop in front of me. She looked over and saw Nathan, and smiled.

"Well found your mate did you?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. I knew that after spending the night with him that the bond would start to show. She then turned to wards Dean. He was carrying a a bag that was dripping blood. She handed the bag over to me.

"Take this to my father's camp. Then leave it there. Don't get caught." she said and smirked down at Nathan who had gotten up when she said this.

"You should be happy to know that your father isn't going to come back. " she said and before I could hide the bag, he had snatched it and look inside. He then turned and walked off after throwing the bag aside. I turned and glared at Magdalyn as I followed after him.

* * *

I ran after him, trying to keep up with him. He was really fast and I had a suspicion that he wasn't a beta. But I wouldn't bring that up at the moment, as I knew he was probably hurting. He had just lost his father, just like I had lost my parents. I stopped a few feet away, and saw him sitting on the ground. He had his head in his hands. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. I walked up and held up both hands when he got up into a crouch, and was growling at me. His wolf was taking over to help the pain he was probably feeling.

"I just came to talk. I'm sorry about that Nathan. I do know how..." I started and he growled again,

"Don't say you know how I feel!" he spat and I sighed. I sat down in front of him and waited until he was calmly sitting there to continue.

"Yes I do. I lost both my parents." I said as he looked at me in shock.

"It was before you came to be with the pack. You couldn't have heard anything. " I said as I started playing with the grass I was sitting on. I felt a hand on my arm, and I looked up to see him sitting next to me, he was facing the same way as me, so he had moved.

"What happened?" he asked and I growled, and ripped the grass out of the ground.

"My parents hated being wild. They had to hide from humans. They didn't get to socialize. They were lonely. They had me, but it wasn't enough. One day Mum came up and handed me my bag and told me to run. I did as I was told. So me and my parents ran for 4 days, only stopping to eat. We were heading to a local town, near Germany. We never even made it out of the woods, before James and Magdalyns father were on us. " I said as I stood up and looked down at him,

"They threw me into a tree, and had one of his beta's hold me. Then they ripped my parents heads off. I was sprayed in blood and I spent a month not talking, or going around anyone. Magdalyn doesn't know about this, she hadn't been brought back yet. She doesn't understand why I'm so afraid of that man." I said and smirked down at him while throwing the grass I was holding away.

"You think your the only one who has to deal with this. Well your not. I saw my parents die, and im glad you didn't yours die. " I said and turned to look around. I hoped that no one had followed us, but even if they had I wouldn't know it anyway. I turned back to see that Nathan had stood up, and was now standing behind me.

"I left the pack again when I was only 7. I was caught not far from the pack. I was whipped and forbidden to speak to Magdalyn for 3 months. When I saw Magdalyn she had a large bruise on her face, from where her father had hit her. He somehow thought that she had helped me leave. " I told him and then sighed. I took his hand,

"Come on. We can bury the head together." I said and before he could respond I was dragging him away. But before we could get far, he yanked me to a stop and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Ember." he said and then smiled at my shocked look. He started leading me away from the woods, and to where Magdalyn had been earlier.

* * *

When we got to the spot, I was shocked to see them standing there. I looked over at Nathan who was glaring at Magdalyn.

"I don't agree with you telling me that way. But I'm glad he's dead. So how about me and you don't stay in the same space." he spat and I put my hand on his shoulder. Magdalyn looked over at me and I turned to look at her.

"I agree with him. You know that what you did was a stupid thing to do. He would have been fine with you saying that he was dead. He didn't need solid proof. " I said and then walked over to the bag that was still lying on the ground. When I reached out to take the bag, my hand fell instead on the skin.

**_Flash of Memories_**

**_I looked around at the ground, I was somewhere. I didn't know where I was. Then out of the woods came James. I gasped and backed up. He couldn't still be alive. This didn't make any sense. Then I remembered what my mother had told me. It was like Eolas, only it showed the history. I focused on the man and saw him meeting with Oswin. _**

**"_Where is my daughter?" he asked and James looked down as he sighed, he looked tired._**

**"_She wouldn't come. I have decided to track Ember instead. If I kill her, then she will come to us." he said and Oswin growled, but stayed seated. Me motioned to one of the women to come forward. She was carrying a mug of something. She held it out to James, who took it and drank it. _**

**"_If you do not succeed, then the poison you just drank will kill you for me." Oswin said and James jumped up in shock, before he could say anything, Oswin stood up,_**

**"_Go. Or I won't heal you. After all, your getting old. We don't really need you." he said and smiled as James looked at him in anger. He turned and fled._**

**_End of Memories_**

I jumped back as my hand was jerked away from the head. I looked up to see Nathan, who was holding me up. He had a hold of my hand and was looking at me in worry.

"You were zoned out for 10 minutes." he said and I looked around to see Magdalyn, she was gathering the head and putting it back in the bag. Then she looked over at me, I was apparently in shock, or something.

"What did you see?" she asked and Nathan looked at her, and then looked back to me.

"Magdalyn, your dad was the one behind me being attacked. He poisoned James, and thats why he came for me. He wanted to get me, so that he could get your dad to heal him." I said as I stood up with the help of Nathan, who was once again shaking. I turned and smiled.

"Come on." I said and led him away from the others, who were smirking at us. As we walked back into the trees, I pushed him into running. And so we spent half the night running off his anger.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Ember and Nathan are going to fast. But this is a mate bond im writing about. It could go fast, or go slow. So I chose slow! By the way, I OWN NOTHING!


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 6 S2**

The old couple sat in their living room. They were watching the fire and thinking about what they should do with their time. Just as the old man had stood up, the curtains started moving. Then a man came in.

"Who are you?" the old lady asked him, he sat down on the chair and stared at the two old people.

"I know who you are. But my question is should I allow you to live?" he asked and the old man got in front of his wife. The man laughed at him,

"I suppose I could let you live." he said and Genevieve looked out from behind her husband,

"What would you want from us if you let us live?" she asked and the man smirked.

"Your a very smart woman. I want you to kill some people for me. They are all werewolves. But they are in my way." he said and she looked at her husband. She knew that it was ultimately up to him. Finally he nodded.

"Good. Then you shall live a bit longer. Ill keep in touch." he said and then was gone. The only evidence that he was there was the small note left on the table. It was a picture of their targets.

Maddy, Emma, Dan, Shannon, Tom and Rhydian sat in the car. They were sitting in the gas station.

"I want some pop. Dad can we go get some?" Maddy asked and then smiled at Rhydian who rolled his eyes. Dan nodded and he and his daughter got out. Maddy watched the flower on the counter. She didn't like how it changed color, and she decided to find out what it was.

* * *

**Maddy's P.O.V**

As they left again, they noticed that the car wasn't starting. Something wasn't right. But Maddy couldn't prove anything. As they were led to the house of the old man, Rhydian growled.

"A wolf blood has been here." he muttered to me, as he couldn't speak loudly since the old man was near them. I looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded at me before looking the old man over. He kept his eyes on them, they offered to take the coats, and Rhydian refused to give his up. Shannon had left to find my dad. She didn't like the house either. But something with her wasn't right either.

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

I was pacing. Maggie was sitting on the couch. She was watching me worry.

"Dean! I'm sure they will call." she said as she got up and grabbed my arm. I hadn't told her, but I had started to fall for her. The fact that her father wanted her dead made me keep that to myself.

"Its way past the time to call me." I said and Maggie sighed. She let go of my arm,

"Look, ill go and track them. Ill make sure they are safe. Is that good?" she asked and before I could answer she had turned and ran out. I looked after in shock,

"She likes you. Why don't you tell her how you feel?" asked a voice and I turned to see Ember. Nathan was behind her, and he had his arm around her waist. I was glad that he had turned on his alpha and pursued Ember. Both of them seemed happier.

"You know why." I said and Ember laughed, she leaned back into Nathan,

"That's bull shit. You know that her father's opinion has never mattered to her. She has always hated her dad. He took her away from her mother, and from the life in the human world. Her father doesn't know this, but she would have left anyways. " she said and I looked down, so that told me that she would have gone anywhere. The reason she ended up here was because that was where her pack was closest to at the time.

"Your starting to see now right? She would have left anyway. Her father will hunt her regardless of where she goes, or who she is with. Her father is insane Dean. The only way to get him away from her, is to kill him." she said and then smirked at me as she turned and led Nathan out of the house. But before she got too far from the door, she turned,

"Maggie isn't his only child. He likes control. The fact that she is an alpha was enough reason to hate her. It has nothing to do with the fact that she left. Her brother had the same problem. The only difference is that he was killed. Don't let that happen to her as well." she said and then turned and ran after Nathan who hadn't stopped walking.

* * *

**Ember's P.O.V**

I ran with Nathan. We were running through the forest. I had to admit that I hadn't trusted him at first, but now he was actually trying to make me happy. And I could feel the mate bond growing stronger each day. I sped up, and launched myself onto his back. We both went falling to the ground. He turned over and grabbed me as we rolled.

"Really?" he asked and I laughed, before I could lose my courage I leaned down and kissed him. When I looked down at him again, the smile on his face was almost like a Christmas tree, Bright and big. His arms went around my waist and I laughed as he suddenly turned and I found myself on the ground with him over me.

"Do you think Dean will listen to me?" I asked as I looked up at him, he seemed to think about that.

"I don't know. He seems to like her, but he also seems afraid of telling her, and then losing her." he said and I nodded, I understood that. I looked him over. I was sure that if our roles were reversed Nathan would have done the same thing. I would have never known that he liked me. I reached up and grabbed his hair, I pulled him down and kissed him again.

* * *

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I sat in the cell that we were all in. I felt so betrayed. Shannon had been filming us on full moons. She had told the old man that she had been doing that. But there was a little voice in my head that told me that she wasn't trying to hurt us. But I couldn't forgive her. I looked over at dad who was still out cold on the floor. Mum was trying hard to get him to wake up, but he was still out. Rhydian put his arm around me,

"We will be fine. At least I hope." he said and I sighed, I leaned against him, and hoped that he was right. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want to be here.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

I tracked their car, and their scent. It led right up to a house. But what shocked me even more was the scent that was there. I growled as I realized that this was a set up. I pulled my phone out and called Dean.

"You were right. Dad set them up. I'm going in. I should be back with them in maybe 3 hours." I said and then hung up before he could say anything. I turned and went to where the jeep was. I saw the engine and growled in anger. They had killed the car so they couldn't go anywhere. I went to the door, and opened it as silently as I could. As I walked silently into the house, I heard the voices. I also heard Maddy in the basement. I waited until the woman came out, and then I caught her, and knocked her out and left him tied up in the kitchen. Then I went into the living room and saw Shannon and the old man. I growled, allowing myself to change slightly. The man looked at me with wide eyes. I caught him by the throat and held him to the wall.

"Where are they?" I growled out and he pointed in a direction. He then pointed at the keys that were on the table. I knocked him out. As I turned I saw Shannon starting to get up.

"Stay where you are!" I spat and she froze. I walked up to her and smirked,

"I knew the whole time Shannon. But now you have gone too far. Delete it all, or I will destroy your computer. This isn't just one wolf blood that could get hurt with this type of thing. Now!" I growled and she yanked her computer open and I watched her delete everything. I sighed,

"Good girl. Look I understand why you were doing it. Its very commendable. But you have to understand that if anyone had gotten those, they would have used it for evil not for what you want. You know, and that's good, cause she doesn't have to hide. I won't tell if you won't. " I said and she nodded, she looked ready to cry. I pulled her up,

"Come on." I said and she nodded as she followed me. We went straight to the cell that they were in. I opened the door and everyone came out.

"Before you get mad, Shannon lied. She didn't have anything on her computer. They found her out. Its because of me that she isn't hurt." I said and Maddy looked at her and then smiled and hugged her friend, who broke out into sobs.

I kept watch on the house, Emma was standing next to me as she also kept watch.

"So your father set us up?" she asked and I nodded,

"Yea. I smelled him when I came up here. Dean was worried and wanted me to track you." I said as though it were obvious. She nodded,

"So has he confessed to you yet?" she asked and I looked her and smirked,

"No. Ember got her guy though. Im hoping he says something soon, otherwise I may just beat it out of him." I said and she laughed, then she motioned for me to get into the car. I shook my head.

"No. my dad was planning something. I have to do some tracking. I don't think that this was the only place he went to." I said and she nodded. She got into the car and when they were out of sight, I turned and ran. I began to track him.

* * *

I made it back to the Smiths. I was tired and angry. I hadn't found anything about what my father was planning, and it scared me. I sat down on the brick wall that was outside their house. I looked up at the slowly disappearing moon. Soon it would be a no moon day, and I had a sneaking suspicion that dad was waiting for that day to strike.

"Hey." a voice said and I turned, Dean stood there without a shirt on. I smirked at him as I looked him over.

"So I feel the mate bond. Do you?" I asked as I turned away from him and waited for him to answer. He never did, and when I looked at him, he was looking down at the ground.

"What is your problem?" I spat as I stood up. I wanted a fight. While I tried to be nice, I was mad that he refused to even acknowledge that we liked each other, and that we had a mate bond.

"I don't want to be with you if I'm just going to lose you." he yelled at me, and I looked at him,

"That's what your afraid of? " I asked and when he simply nodded, I turned and slammed my fist into the brick. I then turned on him,

"That's total bull shit! I'm scared of my father. I'm scared of what he has planned. Ember has the same fears. But she has someone. I don't have anyone. Your telling me that your scared. But what about me? " I yelled at him and waited. Once again he didn't answer and I sighed,

"I may not show it. But my father scares me. He isn't all there in the head. He is planning something. I spent all night trying to track him. I got nothing. I was taught not to show emotions. And it works for me most of the time. I chose to stay here for you. You didn't want me to go face him, well now we have to deal with what happens because I didn't. So while your over there ignoring the fact that we love each other, I'm over here worrying on what my father's next move is. So why don't you go back into the house and leave me alone." I spat and then turned and walked away.

* * *

The old couple turned to the window that had once again moved. The man stood there and was smirking.

"You failed." he said and before they could even scream, he had pounced on them. With in seconds he had ripped the head off of the old woman. Then he chased the old man out into the yard around his house. Neither of them noticed Magdalyn watching from the forest as he ripped the old man's head off. As she stepped back into the shadows she sighed. She turned and fled before her father could smell her.

* * *

_**Hope you like the next chapter. I own nothing.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Episode 7 S2**_

**Ember's P.O.V**

The next day was tense. Jana had started hanging out with Rhydian again, which made Maddy mad. I had hoped that they had gotten over their crap. Magdalyn was not herself. She had taken to being alone. I was currently with Jana, trying to keep her calm.

"Stop following me!" she spat and I smirked at her,

"Stop getting mad and I won't have to." I said and she sighed as she continued on to class. I shook my head in amusement. She hated being followed and I didn't blame her. I sat down next to Nathan who had his hands in fists. He was also trying to control himself. He hadn't been around humans long enough to control himself around them. I put my hand on his leg and he latched onto my hand. He looked at me,

"Help." he said and I sighed, and I turned to face him.

"Just breath, don't focus on them. " I said and he did what I told him. As he calmed down, I turned to look at Jana who was having the same problem. Only she was staring at her desk.

"We should go running when class is over." he said suddenly and I looked at him. I smirked,

"You can. I have to watch her." I said and he sighed.

I was once again following her. But this time she went into the storage room. I knew Shannon was in there, they had been fighting a lot lately. So I went to follow her. But as I went to turn I saw Oswin. I turned and he was gone. I shrugged it off and went in. I turned just as the door slammed shut and I heard a lock being put on it. Jana began to panic. She was yelling at Shannon over something and I saw her face.

"Shannon, go over there and stay there." I said and she went without complaint. I pushed past Jana and got in front of Shannon who was starting to cry. Jana began to change and I realized that this too was a set up. It made sense. The same time I saw Him, we were locked in. Now we had to deal with Jana who had no control. I then heard Maddy banging on the door.

"I have Shannon protected. But Jana is changing." I said and I heard Maddy begin to talk to Jana through the door. She told Jana that she trusted her and that she knew she could control herself. I looked down at the floor and focused on only changing my eyes. I then looked up. I slowly went down to my knees and stared her down. She began whimpering as she looked at me.

"Control yourself Jana. Now isn't the time to show who we are to anyone. This was all planned. Calm down and comfort your pack member." I said as she looked from me to Shannon who was crying and trying to hide. Suddenly Jana was human again. I turned and took hold of Shannon and gently pushed her towards Jana, who caught her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself." she said and Shannon nodded, she smiled at her and I knew that Shannon was fine. I went to the door and waited for the door to open. When it opened I rushed out and to the class room that held Magdalyn. But she wasn't there.

* * *

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I was sitting with Jana, Ember, Nathan, Dean, Shannon and Tom in the lunch room. Jana had finally calmed Shannon down so that she didn't look ready to jump in fear every time Jana moved. We all looked up as Magdalyn came in. She had on a blank mask. She turned to Ember, and ignored us.

"Beta I need you." she said and it didn't sound like her. She seemed to be working on instinct only. Ember stood up and slipped out of Nathan's arms as did so.

"Alpha, whats wrong?" she asked and Magdalyn simply turned and walked out again. Ember looked confused and turned to Nathan. She kissed his cheek and then followed after her.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

I walked up to Jana who was speaking to Rhydians real mother.

"Where is dad? He is supposed to be the Alpha! I have my own pack here." Jana said as she paced in front of the caravan that was sitting behind her. She looked sad. I knew she still missed her dad.

"You know what was going to happen Jana. The pack is breaking apart." Ceri said as she took hold of Jana and made her look at her. Jana looked shocked.

"You are the new alpha. We need you." Ceri continued and Jana looked torn between us and the pack.

"Your father was banished Jana. There is no one to lead the pack. If there was I wouldn't have come. But the pack is fighting on who should lead. And half of them want you." she said again as she went silent. I looked at her.

"Jana. You have a chance to go and change the pack. To make it what it was before your father took over." I said and she looked down at the ground, she was still torn about going.

"Just go." said a voice and I looked behind me to see Maddy and Rhydian. Jana looked at him before nodding. She smiled at Ceri,

"Lets go. We need to speak with the pack." she said and I smiled. Jana had always been a good person. But her father had tried hard to keep her from being that way.

"Lead the way you feel is right. Don't let others do it for you." I said as she turned to me and hugged me. She hugged Maddy and Rhydian, then she took off after Ceri.

* * *

**Ember's P.O.V**

I watched her as we walked through the trees. She was looking for something. I had seen her this way when we had ran away at the beginning. She had let her wild side take over. It was her defense mechanism.

"Father was at the school today. We need to track where he is. We have to end this. I'm tired of running." she said and still didn't look at me. Finally I had had enough. I got in front of her and looked at her,

"Maggie. Your not yourself. We shouldn't be doing this right now." I said and she turned away from me.

"Yes we should. Dean doesn't want me unless my father is gone." she said and that's when everything clicked together. She was like this because of Dean. Something had happened to make her like this. I turned to her again.

"Maggie. Please lets go back. " I asked again and she turned to me. The mask was gone and she seemed so depressed. I put my arm around her and started to steer her back towards the town. But before I would take her far, she broke free and took off running.

"Maggie stop!" I yelled, but she was already gone. I turned and ran for town. I knew that she was going to track her dad. But he didn't want to be found yet. What I was afraid about was the fact that she was unstable.

* * *

I ran into the Smiths house and came face to face with a girl. She had a smile on her face. She was talking to the parents. When she saw me, she froze. I saw the lab results and I growled.

"You have 10 seconds to hand shit over before I rip your god damn head off." I spat and her eyes widened. I saw Mrs. Smith look shocked before she smiled and blocked the other door.

"We hide for a reason Dr. Whitewood. Now please do as she tells you." Mr. Smith said as he stood and looked down at her.

"But why hide it?" she asked and I growled again as I waited for her to hand it over.

"We hide because of people like you. Who want to find out all about us, even if that hurts us. You and your labs don't care about us. They just want to use us as lab rats. We have children to protect and guide. You just want us to be locked up." Mrs. Smith said as she glared at the woman. The woman looked defeated and finally handed the papers over.

"Now. If you tell anyone about us, I will hunt you down." I spat as I threw the papers into the fireplace that the Smiths had. I turned as the door opened and Magdalyn came walking in. She saw me and sighed,

"I realized you were right. I didn't want to endanger..." she started and then turned towards Whitewood. She growled and the poor woman went white and screamed.

"I know who you are. Get out before I kill you. You caused enough damage for us." she spat and I held back my laugh as the woman turned and fled out the door.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V**

I sat outside again. I still felt the urge to hunt my father down, but I knew that it wasn't the best idea. I turned and looked at the forest that was around the house.

"I'm sorry." a voice said and I turned to see Dean. This time he had a black shirt on. I nodded once and didn't speak. He had more to say and I wasn't going to stop him.

"I do feel the bond. I was just afraid you were going to be taken away from me." he said and I looked at him, I smiled at him as I stood up and went over to him.

"I have the same fear Dean. Pushing me away isn't going to make the problem go away." I said and he smiled back. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kept him there. Then we heard laughter.

"Its about time." said a voice and we broke away from each other to look behind Dean. Maddy, Rhydian, Ember and Nathan were standing behind him and Maddy was laughing.

"Seriously I was thinking of locking you two into a closet together." Ember said as she smiled at us, Nathan had his arm around her and laughing at Dean's shocked look. Suddenly a loud howl ripped through the air and I tensed. Ember stopped smiling.

"He is way to close. We better prepare for a fight." she said and I nodded as I motioned Maddy and Rhydian to go inside. At first they looked like they wanted to argue, but the look from Dean had them moving.

"I thought he was going to wait until a no moon day. He's making his move on a new moon day." I said as I turned to look at the woods. Then out of the woods came my father. Only he was dragging Shannon and Tom with him. They looked bad. He threw them to the ground at our feet.

"I took out their families. Come with me Magdalyn or ill kill the rest of your friends." he said and I looked at him and then at the people behind me. Ember was in a fighting stance, as was Nathan and Dean. But Maddy had Shannon and Tom behind her. Rhydian looked scared.

"Not going to happen." I said and he growled and lunged, but Ember lunged too and crashed right into him. She tore at his side and blood went flying. He landed with a thud on the ground holding his side, and Ember landed in front of me. She transformed and stood there in human form.

"Don't you dare touch her." she spat and then spat out a bit of his skin.

"God you taste like shit." she said and continued to spit out the blood. I held back the laugh that wanted to come out. I heard Mr and Mrs Smith come out of the house and I motioned for Ember to distract him. When he was turned away from us, I motioned to Ember to not look at me, and so I quietly got behind my father and waited.

"Even if you win you will all die here. I started fires around this pathetic town. The whole town will burn down." he spat and my eyes widened. I heard the others behind me start moving to evacuate, and so I jumped onto my father's back. I was yanked off, and thrown to the ground where Ember was, and I growled as I started smelling the smoke. Dean was slowly come up behind him as well, and I knew that if we didn't kill him now, that we would be stuck here. I got up and lunged just as Ember and Dean did. I screamed as his claws sliced through my side and I was thrown back. But Ember and Dean were still on him. I got up again and lunged again. I ignored the pain in my side as I fought with him. Finally he faltered and Dean was able to take hold of his head. And I watched as he ripped his head off. I turned towards the house and saw Maddy. She was holding mine and Ember's bags. We had kept them at their house in case we had to run. Just as I took it Rhydian came running back.

"My house is up in flames. I heard them screaming." he said and then sighed as he held up the bag that he was able to get. I looked at the forest and saw the orange glow. We all took that as our cue and we all ran to the car. Me, Dean, Ember and Nathan all put our stuff into the car and then took off through the forest trying to judge where the flames where. Dean was texting to his parents on where they could drive and where they couldn't. By the time we made it to the hill above the town we all watched in shock as the whole town was up in flames. Shannon and Tom refused to look at the town and kept her head turned away, and all of us beside those two, could hear the screams. I turned as Dean put his arm around me, and I sighed. I looked back at them and froze as I saw Jana.

"Come to our pack. Your all welcome." she said and then waited on us to decide. She got into the car and sat next to Shannon who was looking at her.

"We can't stay here. We need to go. Whitewood isn't going to give up. And now that the town is gone, we have our chance to leave." I said and they all nodded. Shannon looked scared, and I looked at her. I smiled,

"Your part of the Pack Shannon. Same goes for you Tom. We won't let you be alone." Maddy said as she also smiled at them. We all watched as the town burned as the jeep drove away. We all hoped that the problems would stop now that my father was gone. But Uncle was still alive. Time would tell.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter and then ending of Season 2. I own nothing.**_


End file.
